Mrs Edward Cullen
by BlckRose
Summary: The story of Edward and Bella's marrage. Short and sweet. Very adorable.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"No!" I begged. I staggered backwards, witch isn't the best idea when you can barley walk forwards without falling on your face. I tripped over my own feet and landed on my back, staring into the face of my attacker. My heart dropped into my stomach. The vampire grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out the door.

"NO!" I screamed and made a grab for the doorknob on the way out although I knew it was a useless attempt.

"Oh come on, Bella!" Alice sighed. "One small little shopping trip wont hurt you."

I turned around and glared at her, keeping my hand firmly fastened on the door handle. Alice sighed. "Ok. You asked for it." She leapt forward lightly. At first I thought she would try to unhinge my hand from the door. Then I noticed her evil smile and I realized about to happen.

"Alice-" I started to warn her, but was cut off as her wiggling fingers reached my side. I fell to the floor laughing and beating her hands away with my own that wasn't attached to the door.

A small chuckle behind me stopped my breath. Alice took advantage of my shocked state to wrestle my hand off the door. She picked me up and swung me over her shoulder.

"Alice Cullen! Put me down THIS INSTANT!" I screamed at her and pounded my fist into her granite back. I could feel Alice shacking with silent laughter under me and I sighed and relaxed my arms.

"Giving up are you?" A velvet voice chuckled and I snapped my head up to see _him_. My angel. Edward. His perfectly chiseled features smiled down at me. He leaned in.

"Breathe, Bella."

I took a shuddered breath, suddenly noticing that my lungs were crying out. He smiled and leaned back again, towering over me. We reached Alice's yellow Porche in record time. Alice swung the door open and dumped me into the back seat. I was joined seconds later by Edward with his icy arm around my waist.

I stared at him. "Why are you here?" He had never come on one of Alice's shopping tips before and I really didn't see why he would want to now.

He smiled a dazzling smile and I almost forgot to breathe again. "I wanted to see why you girls always get so exited over these shopping trips." I raised an eyebrow. "Ok…well why Alice always get so exited."

I tilted my head to the side. It didn't seem very…._Edwardish_ to want to go shopping with some girls. My thoughts melted away though as I felt his lips brushed my ear. I could feel his icy lips slip down to my neck and pause for a second. I could feel my pulse against him and he kissed it softly before making his way back up to my face. My soft, human lips met his icy cold ones with gratitude. We sat together with our lips glued for what seemed like forever. Alice's sudden groan brought me back to reality.

"Will you two _please_ get a room!" I heard Edwards's soft chuckle as his lips detached from mine and he started to play with a lock of my hair.

"So Bella, What are we shopping for this time?" I could hear the smile in Alice's voice.

"Really, Alice I don't need anything! We only went shopping a few weeks ago and I still haven't wor-"

"Oh be quiet, Bella." She scowled from the front seat. There was a pause and I could feel Edward shacking with laughter beside me. I turned to look at him and his lips were pressed together in a tight line, though laughter poured out of his eyes.

"What?" I asked confused. Suddenly I heard quiet laughter coming from the front seat. I looked in front of me to see Alice's entire body shacking, trying to control herself.

"_What_?" I asked again, more whiney this time. Edward pulled his arm out from around me and dropped his face into his hands, shacking madly.

"_What_?!" This time both Alice and Edward erupted into laughter. Their angelic voices flooded my ears. I folded my arms and turned away from Edward.

"Aw. I'm sorry, love." He said wrapping his arms around me, a hint of laughter still in his voice. I continued to stare moodily out the window. Edward sighed and rounded on Alice. "It was your idea you know."

I couldn't see her but I knew she was smiling.

"What was her idea?" I asked turning my head to look at Edward.

"Can't tell you." Alice said in a sing-song voice " It's a surprise." My heart dropped.

"A surprise?" I hissed. Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry about it, my bride."

I groaned remembering my wedding was only a few short days away. I half grimaced , half smiled as I remembered telling Charlie the "Good news."

_Flashback_

"Dad?" I called out quietly, as I tiptoed into my house.

"In here!" Charlie called from the living room. I took a deep breath. Edward's hand intertwined with mine and he looked down at me encouragingly. I took another breath and made my way into the living room. Charlie sat on our old brown couch facing the television. Some man was talking about the upcoming football game.

"Dad?" I called again.

"Yeah, baby?" He replied never taking his eyes off the T.V.

I looked up at Edward with scared eyes. He smiled down at me and edged me to go on.

"Dad, Edwards here." Charlie suddenly spun around. He glared at Edward for a few seconds.

"Good evening, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and looked back to look at the T.V. then suddenly spun around again.

"WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR FINGER?" he roared, pointing.

I recalled slightly.

"Actually Charlie, there is an announcement Bella would like to make." Edward squeezed my hand and I could see the color run out of my father's face.

"Ah….we're getting married, dad." I tried to force a smile.

Charlie stared at us for quite a few seconds. His eyes glanced from my timid face to Edwards perfectly chiseled features.

"Bella…" He began and I sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Bella!" He cried leaping off the couch. He ran forwards and hugged me. Lifting me off the ground and swinging me around in a circle before putting me back down again. I looked up at Edward who was wearing the same shocked face as I was.

"My baby!" He smiled and clasped my shoulders. He stared into my shocked face and pulled me into another tight hug. "My Baby!" He repeated and I realized with horror that he was crying.

"Dad…it's not that big of deal…." I mumbled trying to get him off me.

"Not a big deal?!" He pulled away from me and I could see tears of joy running down his face. "Of coarse it's a big deal! I have to call Renée...no, no you can do that. She's going to be so happy!" Charlie suddenly turned away from me and looked up at Edward, who had regained his composure and was now smiled down happily at me and Charlie.

"And you, my boy!" Charlie nearly yelled. "I'm so sorry the way I've been treating you these last few months, but If you make my Bella happy, then I would be proud to call you my son!"

Edward smiled. "Thank you….dad." Charlie's wide grin stretched even wider. He wrapped his arms around Edwards body.

_End flashback_

"Ooooo! We're here, Bella!" Alice squealed as she parked the car in front of my house.

"Um…Alice?" I asked as I stared out the window. "Isn't this my house?"

"Yes!" Alice smiled.

"So we just drove around for an hour and a half….just to get back to my house?" I asked her.

"Yes!"

I stared at her. "Oh well now it all makes sense."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later, Bella."

"You're not coming in?" I wondered aloud.

"I can't. Girls only." He faked a scowl at Alice.

"Oh, Come on!" Alice shrieked impatiently. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front my front door and flung it open.

I thought I was going to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Surprise!" A million voices yelled at me.

This time I really did scream. I could hear Edward laughing hysterically outside the door.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I shrieked. I flung the door open but he was already speeding down the street. I fumed as I shut the door behind me and turned to face my nightmare.

Someone -Alice I suppose- had planned me a…..bridle shower. Pink streamers fell from the ceiling. The kitchen table had been pulled out, covered in a pink tablecloth and stacked with presents.

"Alice…" I whispered.

"Isn't it awesome!?" She shrieked.

"Bella!" A familiar voice called my name and I looked over in time to see my mom crash into me, engulfing me with a hug.

"Mom?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, sweetheart!" She cried. She kissed my forehead and wrapped her arms back around me. "I'm so happy for you! I can't believe my little Belly is getting married!"

"Mom." I grumbled. "Knock it off…" She stepped back and smiled at me.

"Oh there's something else I would like you to see." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room. A gathering of girls bunched around the television.

"And here's my wittle Izzy talking a bath!" I could hear my mom's voice float up from the screen.

"Mom…you didn't…" I looked at my mother in horror. A huge grin way plastered on her face. My stomach dropped as I pushed my way threw the gathering just in time to see my four year old self spring up and out of the bathtub then go running down the hall with my mom and her camera trailing after me.

"Come back, Belly!" Mom laughed and I turned around and waved at the camera before running off again.

I could feel my cheeks burning. At leased Edward would never have to see this. I was going to burn it the first chance I get.

"Boy, Edward's going to love this!" Alice giggled from behind me.

"What?" I growled.

"Sorry Bella but this is going to be in my mind all day and well…." She trailed off and I moaned.

"Why? Alice, Why?"

"Because I love you"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Really, I don't need any presents!" I told the group of girls in front of me.

"Oh come on!" Alice giggled. "We're all waiting!"

I sighed and pulled a random present towards me.

"That's from me." I could barley hear Angela's small voice.

"Thanks." I smiled and unwrapped the blue wrapping paper. I pulled a purple book out.

"It's called Captive Secrets…" Angela explained to me. "It's about Fury…A female pirate who seeks to find her true love."

"Thanks!" I repeated and smiled at her.

Next I pulled a big, square present out.

"That's mine." Esme's mystical voice rang out over the crowd of girls.

I pulled apart the wrapping paper and looked inside. It was a scrapbook. Had Edward never told his family of the scrapbook Mom had given me for my Birthday. I forced a smile onto my face and looked up at her.

"Look inside, dear." She smiled.

I flipped the cover open and gasped. A picture of the Cullen's, me included was on the very first page. I nearly cried when I looked at their beauty next to me. I flipped to the next page. Me and Edward. Me and Alice. Me and Edward at the prom. I flipped threw the entire scrapbook.

"Were did you get these pictures?" I asked her, breathless.

She smiled. "I have my ways."

Alice gave me an Ipod telling me I needed to listen to more music. She had already downloaded 400 songs and put them on there for me.

Mom gave me diamond earrings she had worn on her wedding. Suddenly it struck me.

"Alice…" I whispered to her. "Are all these people going at be a the…wedding?" I could hardly bring myself to say it.

Alice looked at me. "Of coarse, silly!"

I felt suddenly sick.

"Excuse me." I murmured and slipped off up the stairs to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. Was it really that bad? Having them all at the wedding?

"Yes." I muttered to myself.

"Bella?" A small knock came at the door. "Are you all right?"

"No." I whispered. "I don't feel very well…"

Alice was silent for a moment. "Do you need anything? Water? Food?"

"Ug. No. No thanks, Alice."

I sat in silence for a while and I was sure she had left. I shuddered and lied down on the floor, the soft mat protected me from the cold floor. It didn't feel right. I pulled the mat out from under me and instantly fell asleep.

I awoke several hours later by a crash. I screamed and jumped up as the door to the bathroom fell off its hinges and Edward came barreling in.

"Bella." He gasped and I saw the panic in his eyes fade. He ran forward and wrapped his cold arms around me. "Bella." He whispered my name as he stroked my hair.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was laced with worry.

Both of my vampire friends stared at me with worry in their eyes.

"What?" I asked uncertainly.

"We we're just worried." Alice said. "You went in there and you never came out. Then I tried to talk to you and you wouldn't answer. I would have just knocked in the door myself but I was afraid you were behind it." She glanced over at Edward.

Edward moaned. "Why didn't you mention that before I did it?"

I gasped in fake horror. "Edward didn't realize something? It's the end of the world!"

Alice smiled and Edward stared at me with a weird look on his face. He shook his head.

"You are absolutely absurd, Bella"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his cold body.

"I'm glad you're alright." He whispered into my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Edward." I moaned. "I'm getting married tomorrow! Tomorrow!" I spun around and stared at him.

"You're so silly." Edward laughed. "You're ready to become a monster for me but you won't marry me first."

I sighed and glanced over at the clock. The red glowing letters told me it was past one in the morning.

"Come, love." Edward whispered from my bed. "Sleep."

"How can I sleep?" I gasped. "I'm getting married tomorrow!"

Edward sighed and flopped onto his back. "Just come lay down. You don't have to go to sleep but your pacing is driving me insane."

I stopped pacing and looked over at him. He raised his head and smiled.

I stepped over some clothes that were lying on the floor and slipped onto the bed.

"Isn't that better?" He whispered into my ear and his arms slipped around my body, pulling me closer to him.

"Considerably." I agreed.

He laughed as he tucked my quit around my body, protecting myself from the cold that came from his skin.

I absentmindedly stroked his arm with my fingertips. Tracing his veins with my finger.

He sighed from behind me. I flipped over and stared into his golden eyes. "I love you." I whispered.

He reached up and stroked my hair with his icy hand, gently pulling my face towards his.

Our lips met and carefully, always carefully.

"I love you too." He whispered gently into my ear. I snuggled my face into his chest and intertwined my fingers with his. The soft sound of his breathing finally put me to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

"Bella." A soft voice flooded my ears. I didn't want to open my eyes, I knew what the day had in store.

"Try it like this." Alice's girly voice surprised me. "BELLA!"

I jolted upright. "JESUS CRIST, ALICE!" I yelled as I glared down at her face.

Edward stared at Alice disapprovingly but a small smile reluctantly spread across his face.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Alice giggled as she bounced around my room. "Get up, there's so much we have to do."

I groaned and flopped back down on the bed, then bolted up again.

"Edward! I'm getting married today!"

Edward laughed and hugged me.

"Oh come on!" Alice groaned and grabbed my arm. "The wedding is in six hours and you are no were near ready.

"Six hours?" I whispered. In six hours I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. In six hours I would walk down the isle in the wedding dress Alice picked out. Charlie and Renee would both be crying. Esme would smile proudly at her son. Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Eric, Tyler and god knows who else would stare at me. I shivered.

"Hurry up!" Alice moaned and yanked my arm. I toppled off the bed, and onto the floor.

"Oops." Alice cringed.

"Bella?" Edward's icy hands were all over me in seconds. He helped me to a sitting position.

"Thanks, Alice" I said glaring at her. "You know I could have done that without your help."

She smiled as Edward helped me stand up.

"Hurry up!" Alice moaned and I couldn't help but laugh. She hopped impatiently outside my door as I changed and the second I opened it she started pulling me down the stairs.

Edward caught up to us as she briskly pulled me down the street. She shoved me into the passenger seat and turned around to stare at Edward.

"Were are you going?" She growled.

Edward stared at her. "I can't come with you?" He sounded shocked. "I bought that car!"

"And then you gave it to me." Alice finished and stepped into the driver's seat beside me.

"Go get ready!" She called out the window as she sped down the street.

She looked over at me. "Aren't you exited!" She squealed.

"Nervous." Was all I could answer.

She laughed. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I took care of everything!"

For some odd reason I didn't doubt that.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Ooohhhhh! Come out!" Alice squealed from outside the bathroom door.

I took one last look in the mirror. I had to admit, Alice had done a good job. My hair had been pulled up in a messy bun, a few strands fell down to frame my face.

As for the dress, it was beautiful. Alice had chosen a cream strapless gown. The top was tight and it poofed out a bit at the waist. Flowers were engraved from the right side down to about the knee. It was fabulous.

I opened the door a crack and stepped out.

"EEEEKKKKKKK!" Alice screamed and ran forwards, her icy arms wrapped around my body and she jumped up and down.

"Bella! You look amazing!"

"Alice…stop…you'll ruin my hair!"

Alice pulled away from me and stared. "You're actually worried about your hair?"

"Well since you went to so much trouble doing this, I might as well look my best."

Alice stared at me for another moment before engulfing me again. "BELLA!" She screamed into my dress. "I never thought I would hear you say that!"

"Believe me neither did I."

0o0o0o0o0

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod!" I chanted to myself as I paced back and forth. Alice had set up a small tent in her front yard, right behind the rows and rows of benches leading up to the flower covered arch. Just as Alice had promised Emmet was doing the ceremony, but I still didn't feel overly confidant.

"Calm down" Alice giggled.

"Calm down? Calm down! Ohmigod!" I muttered. I spun around in a circle and resumed pacing.

Outside I could hear organ music start playing.

A squeak escaped from my lips.

"Here." Alice shoved a bouquet of flowers into my hands. "Go!" She whispered.

I looked at the opening of the tent and took a deep breath. I shakily raised my foot and started my way out of the tent.

A gasped erupted though the crowed as I came into view. I looked strait down the isle into Edwards's beautiful face.

His eyes stared back at me in wonder. His mouth hung slowly open as he stared at me. I swelled up inside and walked more confidently. I wanted to run. Run right into his arms and never leave. But I had to be good. For Alice.

His eyes stared deeply into mine as I reached him. He grabbed one of my shaking hands away from the bouquet of flowers and stroked it with an icy thumb.

"You look…so beautiful." He whispered. His eyes -golden today- locked on mine. I couldn't look away, not that I wanted to. We stared. Words could not describe the feelings that pulsed threw my veins.

I forgot all about the people out there. I forgot about Charlie and Renee who were both crying. I forgot about Esme, smiling proudly at her son. I forgot about Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Eric, Tyler. It didn't matter.

I was Mrs. Edward Cullen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok everyone I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for everyone that reviewed! I just wanted to tell everyone out there that I have just posted the first two chapters of the sequle "Forever" So go check them out! THX!


	4. A note from the author

Hey everyone! It's me! I just wanted to thank each and every one of the people that read my story, and double thank every one who reviewed. It was because of you guys that I decided to continue the story in "Forever" which I have just posted the first two chapters of. I hope you enjoy it. I'll talk to you soon!

C ya!


End file.
